


LIFT

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata, seorang florist biasa-biasa saja, baru selesai mengantar bunga di salah satu lantai di gedung Akashi Corporation. Saat hendak turun, Furihata tiba-tiba terjebak dalam Lift Kuis... dan harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dari sang operator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIFT

**Author's Note:**

> Ide ini saya dapat waktu teman nge-share video di fb soal dua orang cowok geblek yang ngerjain orang-orang yang naik lift. Sumpah saya ngakak. Best idea ever! Beberapa percakapan saya ambil dari video itu (yang sekarang udah lupa link-nya), tapi sebagian besar saya buat sendiri. Btw demi kelancaran fic ini anggap saja setting-nya di Indonesia (meski nama orang dan tim dan segalanya sama kayak aslinya), tapi Furihata jago bahasa Jepang.
> 
> Have a nice read everyone!

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke dan semua karakternya adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya cuma pinjem doing untuk menyalurkan imajinasi.**

* * *

 

 

Furihata menghela napas lelah. Dirinya yang bekerja sebagai _florist_ baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesanan bunga ke lantai sepuluh gedung Akashi Corporation. Wanita yang berulang tahun—penerima sebuket besar bunga mawar merah mahal—tampak sangat senang sekali mendapat hadiah bunga dari kekasihnya. _Ah,_ _andai saja hidup selalu berjalan semulus itu_ , batin Furihata.

Dengan gontai Furihata menuju lift terdekat. Tadi dia tidak naik lift yang ini. Gedung Akashi Corp. ini memang sangat besar dan luas, liftnya di satu lantai saja ada banyak sekali. Tadi dia pakai lift di ujung lain lantai dan sebagai hasilnya dia harus memutar-mutar mencari ruang kerja si wanita.

Furihata kembali menghela napas sambil melihat sekitarnya. Rasanya aneh sekali, Akashi Seijuurou yang itu, yang seusia dengannya, yang dulu pernah melawan dia main basket di pertandingan resmi, adalah CEO perusahaan ini sementara dia… Yah, hanya tukang bunga.

Furihata memasuki lift yang terlihat mewah dan memencet angka satu. Tapi angka yang dipencet tidak juga menyala meski sudah dipencet berulang-ulang. Furihata mengerutkan kening ketika lift menutup tiba-tiba.

" ** _Welcome to the voice activated elevator. Please select the language_.** "

Suara datar dan monoton membuat Furihata terlonjak. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata. Bahkan liftnya saja pilih lantainya pakai suara! Sehebat apa perusahaan Akashi ini?!

" ** _Welcome to the voice activated elevator. Please select the language_.** " Suara itu mengulang lagi. Furihata gelagapan. Dia tidak terlalu bagus dalam Bahasa Inggris, tapi dia mengerti sedikit-sedikit.

"E-err…. Ja-Japanese?"

" **Maaf. Saat ini pilihan bahasa kami hanya bahasa Inggris dan Indonesia.** "

Furihata manyun. Luarnya saja keren, ternyata pilihan bahasanya hanya dua.

"Kalau begitu bahasa Indonesia."

" **Bahasa Indonesia telah terdaftar.** "

" **Silahkan sebutkan lantai tujuan Anda. Apakah Anda terburu-buru?** "

"Hah? Ti-tidak, sih…"

" **Untuk menuju lantai satu, silahkan katakan satu. Untuk menuju lantai dua, silahkan katakan dua. Untuk menuju lantai tiga, silahkan katakan tiga.** "

"Sa-satu!" Furihata cepat-cepat menjawab, tapi suara monoton operator tidak berhenti. Apa ada yang rusak?

" **Untuk menuju lantai empat, silahkan katakan empat. Untuk menuju lantai lima, silahkan katakan lima—** "

"Satu! Satu!" Seru Furihata.

" **Maaf. Kami mengalami gangguan audio. Mohon ulangi lebih keras.** "

"SAAAAAAAATTTTUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Jerit Furihata sekreas-kerasnya.

" **Mohon jangan alay. Suara Anda bisa merusak speaker.** " Sahut si suara. Perempatan tanda sebal muncul di dahi Furihata. Sialan nih si operator. Mesin bukan, sih?

" **Lantai satu telah terdaftar. Anda bisa memilih antara Lift Reguler atau Lift Kuis.** "

"Hah?" Furihata melongo. Apa pula itu regular dan kuis? Baru kali ini dia dengar yang begitu. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, sebaiknya dia pilih yang biasa saja. "Lift Reguler saja."

" **Lift Kuis telah terdaftar.** "

Lho, lho, lho, lho—

" **Selamat! Sekarang Anda berada dalam Lift Kuis. Satu-satunya cara untuk bisa mencapai lantai tujuan Anda adalah dengan menjawab benar semua pertanyaan. Pertanyaan pertama. Satu kilogram berapa pound?** "

"Hah? Eh? Be-berapa ya?" Furihata memejamkan mata, mulutnya komat kamit mengingat satu kilo itu berapa pound. "Du-dua?" Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

" **Maaf, jawaban Anda kurang tepat. Yang benar adalah adalah 2,204623.** "

Yang benar saja? Masa sampai sedetail itu? Furihata mulai ketar ketir. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa keluar dari lift ini, lalu mati karena kelaparan dan kehausan? Dia tidak mau membusuk dalam lift!

" **Pertanyaan kedua. Apakah Ibukota Jepang?** "

"Tokyo!" Seru Furihata.

" **Selamat. Anda benar. Lift akan turun satu lantai.** "

"Hah? Cuma satu?" Furihata melongo. Dia tadi di lantai sepuluh, jadi kalau mau ke lantai satu harus menjawab dengan benar sepuluh pertanyaan?

" **Pertanyaan ketiga. Ada berapakah jumlah penduduk Tokyo saat ini?** "

"Hah? Mana aku tahu! Sekitar dua juta?"

" **Tebakan yang bagus, tapi sayang sekali jawaban Anda meleset.** "

"Uuuukkh!" Furihata memegangi kepalanya. "Jangan beri pertanyaan yang susah, dong! Coba soal basket, basket!"

" **Pertanyaan di bidang basket terdaftar.** " Furihata melongo. Dia bisa memilih bidang pertanyaannya? Ngomong dari tadi, dong!

" **Berapakah nomor punggung Kuroko Tetsuya sewaktu berada di Tim Seirin?** "

"11!" Seru Furihata segera. Sekarang setelah pertanyaannya soal bidang yang ia tahu, dia tidak akan kalah—

" **Berapakah ukuran sepatu Mayuzumi Chihiro?** "

—atau tidak.

"MANA AKU TAHU!" Seru Furihata frustasi.

" **Jawaban Anda tidak tepat. Kita akan kembali ke lantai sepuluh.** "

"TIDAK!" Jerit Furihata. "Tidak, kumohon, aku begadang dari kemarin karena merangkai puluhan bunga pesanan! Tolong, tolonglah beri pertanyaan yang mudah—"

" **Pertanyaan keenam. Siapakah yang paling tampan di antara Kiseki no Sedai?** "

"Eh? Err… Kise Ryouta?" Furihata menjawab dengan ragu. Kise kan model, jadi pastilah dia yang paling tampan—

" **Maaf. Jawaban Anda salah. Apakah Anda ingin kesempatan kedua?** "

Furihata mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

" **Andai saja aku masih punyaaa~**

**Kesempatan keduaaaaaa~**

**Pasti akan ku hapuskan lukamu~**

**Menjagamu, memberimuuu segenap cintaaaaaa~ ohok ohok ehem.** "

Furihata mengernyit. Mas operatornya suaranya mengerikan. Ditambah batuk-batuk pula.

"Mas, suaranya jelek Mas. Bagusan juga saya." Cibir pemuda berambut coklat itu.

" **Kalau begitu silahkan menyanyi dengan pilihan lagu berikut ini. 1. Goyang Dumang, 2. Alamat Palsu, 3. Iwak Peyek.** "

"Kok dangdut semua, Mas?"

" **Jawaban Anda tidak tepat. Kita naik satu lantai.** "

"Oke, oke! Kalau begitu... Goyang Dumang."

" **Silahkan bernyanyi. Jangan lupa pakai goyangnya.** "

"Eh?!" Furihata masih melongo ketika musik mengalun. _Ada fasilitas setel musik juga?!_

"Ehem. Ayo goyang dumang, biar hati senang, pikiranpun tenang, galau jadi hilang~ Ayo goyang dumang, biar hati senang, semua masalah jadi hilang~" Furihata mulai berdendang sambil bergoyang, tidak lupa bibirnya mangap-mangap seperti ikan mas koki.

" **Maaf. Anda kurang mangap.** " Komentar operator dengan nada monoton.

"Arrgggghhh! Yang biasa saja dong pertanyaannya. Berapa umur saya kek."

" **Kalau begitu, berapa umur Anda?** "

"24 tahun."

" **Selamat, Anda benar. Turun satu lantai.** "

"Yay! Yay!" Furihata bersorak, melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil.

" **Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa pekerjaan Anda?** "

" _Florist_."

" **Selamat, Anda benar. Turun satu lantai.** "

" **Apakah Anda punya pacar?** "

"Hah? Ti-tidak, sih…" Furihata menjawab dengan canggung.

" **Kalau begitu jadi pacar saya saja. Mau?** "

"TIDAK!" Seru Furihata sebal. Kenapa jadi _flirting_ begitu sih? Operatornya geblek ini.

" **Sayang sekali, jawaban Anda salah. Naik satu lantai.** "

"Turunkan aku, woi! WOOOOIIII!"

" **Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan bonus. Anda akan mendapat bonus tiga lantai bila dapat menjawab dengan benar pertanyaan ini.** "

Furihata mengangguk-angguk. Wajahnya berubah serius.

" **Berapakah nomor telepon Anda?** "

"08xxxxxxxxxx." Jawab Furihata langsung.

" **Anda benar.** "

"Yay!" Furihata berjingkrak senang sebelum merasa ada yang aneh. Apa dia baru saja memberikan nomor teleponnya pada orang tak dikenal? Tapi belum sempat mencerna lebih lanjut, operator sudah bertanya lagi.

" **Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Pertanyaan ini juga berbonus tiga lantai. Di mana alamat rumah Anda?** "

"Jalan xxxx nomor xxxx."

" **Anda benar. Berhubung Anda menjawab dengan benar dua pertanyaan berbonus, maka Anda berhak turun sampai lantai satu dan mendapatkan hadiah jackpot.** "

Furihata langsung berbinar. Dia bisa keluar! Dia bisa keluar dari lift laknat ini! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa hadiah jackpotnya?

"Apa hadiah jackpotnya?" Tanya Furihata penasaran.

" **Akashi Seijuurou.** "

"Hah?" Furihata melongo, berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu.

" **Hadiah dapat segera diambil. Silahkan tunggu 10 menit setelah Anda keluar dari lift. Hadiah tidak dapat diganggu gugat dan pajak ditanggung pemenang.** "

Furihata masih cengo. Suara ping keras terdengar dan lift terbuka, tapi Furihata masih terdiam di tempatnya.

" **Silahkan keluar. _Please get out_.** "

Mendengar suara monoton itu sekali lagi membuat Furihata cepat-cepat keluar lift. Pemuda berambut coklat itu kemudian berdiri diam di depan lift. Dia merasakan pintu lift di belakangnya menutup kembali.

_Tinggal, tidak, tinggal, tidak, tinggal, tidak_ —

Sekarang Furihata galau akut. Mau pergi tapi kalau hadiahnya beneran Akashi kan _eman-eman_. Akashi gitu loh. Tapi kalau dia tetap tinggal dan menunggu, _kokoro_ -nya bisa berdarah kalau hadiahnya bohongan. Dalam dilema, Furihata mondar mandir di depan lift sampai sebuah wajah familiar masuk dalam jarak pandangnya.

Sang hadiah muncul dengan senyum ganteng, dan tanpa aba-aba menarik lengan Furihata.

"E-eh? Ki-kita mau ke mana?"

"KUA." Jawab Akashi singkat.

Furihata tidak tahu apakah dia beruntung atau sial. Hidup memang tak pernah bisa ditebak.

 


End file.
